toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi
"Yoshi!" —'Yoshi', countless episodes Yoshi is a dinosaur from the Mushroom Kingdom, a faraway land inhabited by mushroom people, floating blocks, and magical pipes. He is known to be one of the most popular characters in the Mario series already, and his inclusion in Toy Island has been very helpful to its popularity. History ''Toy Island'' Yoshi debuted in the first episode of Season 4, "The Mushroom Meteor". Here, he and his friends somehow ended up crystallized inside a meteor from the Mushroom Kingdom that crash lands on Toy Island. As they get out of the meteor and introduce themselves, a meteor storm suddenly begins and the Island is reaching impending doom! Luckily, they are able to escape before the Island blows up. Yoshi then continues to appear as one of the main characters in the show, and with his adventuring experience he is able to predict many situations that will play out, but due to his inability to speak no one realises how much he knows. This can be seen in "A Moosey Ambush" where he hears the Triple M Crew approaching in their UFO, although the other characters cannot understand what he is trying to say. Yoshi's stubby arms also provide some humour. An example is in "Walnut Jungle" where he tries to pick some fruits off of the trees but he is unable to due to his short arms. Yoshi later helps in the fight against Monsieur Bonjour's armed forces where he throws eggs at the minions. Yoshi returns in Season 5 where he remains engaged in the main action of the episode. He helps rescue the merchants from their run-in with the Spear Guys, enemies he is very familiar with. He later fights against the Napoleonic Forces again. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Yoshi appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island!, still as a main character. Here, he is shown to be very friendly with fellow Mario character Yellow Yoshi. ''Friends' Hockey'' Yoshi is a default playable character in Friends' Hockey where he is a Defense type character. He has good passing and checking skills but bad shooting skills. His Power Shot is Rainbow Egg, where he hits the puck in an arc that creates a rainbow, although a Yoshi egg rolls down the rainbow and hits opponents before the puck slides down towards the goal. ''Curtis Ball'' series Yoshi appears in Curtis Ball Tournament where he is available from the start and a default member of Team Krinole. He is a Speed type character and has good Land Speed and Defense. However, he has poor Power, Skill, Dodge, and Reach. He has very minor healing abilities due to his eggs. As well, he is said to have excellent special abilities. His regular special ability is Flutter Pound, where he does a Flutter Jump towards the goalie before Ground Pounding them, opening up the net. His friend ability is Egg Toss, where he traps a friend in an egg and throws it at the goalie, Stunning the goalie and giving the friend a good shot on goal. Yoshi returns as a default player in Curtis Ball Showdown, being classified as an Intimidate type character. He has great Power, Attack, Defense, Stability, Jump, and Screen, but has low Dodge, Reach, Trick, Steal, and Trounce. For his campaign condition, Yoshi decides to play Curtis Ball for fun, participating up to the regional tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Yoshi appears in ''Toy Island Party! where he owns his own batch of minigames. These minigames are platforming minigames. ''Friends' Racing'' Yoshi is a default playable character in Friends' Racing. He is a heavyweight character and drives large karts. He gives a slight speed bonus and a slight acceleration bonus. His personal course is Yoshi Park, a large parking lot that sees the racers driving down rainbows to get from the top of the building back to the ground. As well, an item that appears is the Yoshi Egg. When used, it homes in on the racer in front of the user and hits them. It then spills out three random items. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' Yoshi appears as a default player character in Friends' Kombat: United. He is a larger, slower character with more powerful attacks. He also has a very strong midair jump. Yoshi fights mostly with his head, legs, and tail. His moves combo somewhat. His regular special is Poison Mushroom, where he throws a Poison Mushroom that can poison enemies. His side special is Egg Cannon, where he fires a Yoshi Egg from his behind at his opponents. His up special is Mushroom Bounce, where 1-Up Mushroom appears and Yoshi bounces off of him. His down special is Egg Smasher, where he becomes encased in an egg and slams into opponents. His Final Smash is Mega Eggdozer, where he lays a humongous Yoshi Egg and throws it. ''Friends' Baseball'' Yoshi appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of the Krinole Black Belts. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Yoshi appears as a main playable character in Toy Island Adventures, becoming available during the course of the story. He can shoot eggs from his behind and can use his Flutter Jump to extend his leaps. ''Toy Island Golf'' Yoshi appears in Toy Island Golf as a default playable character. His maximum drive is 275 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Yoshi is a default player character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. He is Defensive, possessing good team skills in exchange for less shot precision. His Special Spike is Egg Bomb, where he lays a gigantic Yoshi Egg that soon explodes, before striking the ball. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Yoshis appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter ''as playable characters. Compared to the regular Yoshi, Yarn Yoshi appears knitted out of wool, and he sports buttons for his irises. Yoshi is somewhat slow but has an extremely high jump and above-average stamina. However, his rate of fire is not very fast. Yoshi uses his '''Egg Cannon' ability to fire Yoshi Eggs from his behind. He shoots them in the direction that he faces, by first turning around. His second attack encases him in a Yoshi Egg and lets him bowl over opponents. The Yoshi amiibo is part of Wave 1 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle increases the power and rate of fire of Yoshi's Egg Shot, and it also increases the speed of his Egg Roll for 30 seconds. Yoshi's special costume has him wearing a yellow polyester cape. ''Toy Island Tennis Yoshi is a playable character in Toy Island Tennis. His default partner is Boo. As a Power type character he has good shot power to compensate for his poor reach. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Yoshi appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as a Power type player available in all sports. He has high power but below-average control. As a computer player, he plays as a Pragmatist, aggressively engaging with opponents. He can be seen spectating on Toy Island Bayside, Sky Garden, and Dino Stadium. His player card is of bronze rarity. Character Yoshi is very playful and innocent, but he also loves going on adventures. That is why he is one of the main characters, since his love of adventuring causes him to go on almost all of the adventures in the episodes. Yoshi is also pretty humble, because even though he is an experienced adventurer and can predict what will happen next, he only makes suggestions on what they should do as a group without flaunting his knowledge and acting cocky. Appearance Yoshi has a very large nose/snout, as well as large cheeks and eyes. His arms are stubby and he has large brown boots. He has a small tail and a red saddle as well. His body is mostly light green, but his cheeks, underside of his mouth, and front are white. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters